Rudger's Revenge
by kellyQ
Summary: Updated! Takes place in episode 56. Rudger tells Yusei about what happened between him and his father and how he loved DR. Fudo ... Rudger/DR. Fudo with a hint of Yusei/Kalin.
1. Prologue

Rudger's Revenge

Prologue

By Kellyq

The air around the big hole in the ground was stifling and cold. Yusei, Crow, Trudge, Leo, and Luna stared down. There were stairs leading into the darkness.

"I'm going to do some scouting," Crow said, scanning their surroundings.

"Good idea," Yusei said. "Why not have Luna, Leo, and Trudge back you up just in case?"

"What? No!" Luna cried, fear lacing her voice. "What if, while we're gone, you turn into a Dark Signer?"

Yusei smiled. "Don't worry about it, I'll be fine. Besides, I'd feel better if you guys didn't follow me anyways." He closed his eyes for a brief moment. "Considering that enough people have gotten hurt because of me."

Luna hugged her friend with sympathy in her eyes, and Crow patted Yusei's back. They all felt grief for him, especially Luna. She felt Yusei's emotions through her mark on her arm, when he fought to save Kalin. _I'm sure Jack and Akiza felt Yusei, too, _she thought.

"Come on," Crow urged. "I think I saw something on the way here, and I want to check it out."

Trudge, Leo and Luna followed the red-haired teen to the left and Yusei made his way down the stairs. The atmosphere was thick with hate and sadness. _I'm going to get to the bottom of this, _Yusei thought. _He claimed to know my dad ... _He made it at the end of the steps, and he turned and walked into a large spacious room. Yusei didn't pay that much attention to what was around him. The room had a big hole in the middle, and there was a bridge that led to the other side. Yusei tensed up with anger when he saw Rudger walk up. The evil man smirked, with hunger in his eyes.

"Ah, Yusei. You've finally come, and I see that you sent your little slut to hell," he said, chuckling.

"Don't call him that! And how dare you play with Kalin's feelings like that!" Yusei accused. He placed his hand on his heart. Yusei closed his eyes as his hand balled into a fist. Images of holding Kalin in his arms before he turned into dust flashed through his mind. "You took advantage of him ... twisted the truth into making him believe that I betrayed him - when I tried to save him - and you took advantage of that!"

Rudger tisked softly, pulling his hood back to reveal his face. "Fate chose Kalin to become a Dark Signer, and Fate chose you to take his life."

By now Yusei was shaking with anger. He opened his eyes and there was nothing but intense hate and venom in them. "Fate didn't choose me to do anything! And _I_ won't let you get away with what you did to my beloved Kalin and the others you took from me!" Yusei growled, half yelled, pointing an accusing finger at the man.

"I didn't do anything. He wanted revenge and I merely offered my services," Rugder stated calmly.

"Shut up!" Yusei yelled. "And duel me!"

Rudger chuckled. "Oh, I'll do more than that."

He snapped his fingers and three small strong spiders dropped from the ceiling. Yusei moved but he lost is footing and fell back. The arachnids seized the opportunity to use their webs and Yusei was tied down with his arms over his head, and his legs spread. The young Signer tried to move, but he couldn't.

"Don't even bother," Rudger said as his silhouette moved across the floor and hovered over Yusei. He tried to shift his body so that Rudger wasn't staring at him, but the cobwebs held him down.

"You're mine now - just like your dear sweet father was almost mine, 17 years ago." Yusei stopped struggling and stared at the evil man with confusion. "That's right," Rudger said, crouching next to his prey. "I knew your parents ..." he reached between Yusei's legs and squeezed him hard, until he let out a painful yelp. "Especially your father ...!"

Yusei groaned in disgust and glared at Rudger with no change in his eyes. "Yea? What does this have to do with me? What did _I_ do?"

"Haven't figured it out yet? I'll give you a hint." Rudger reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture.

Yusei eyed it for a moment. Rudger looked very different in the picture. He had blonde hair instead of white that spiked out at the side of his head like a crown. His skin was a nice peach color instead of copper. His pale blue eyes that were now darker blue were closed, and he had arms wrapped around a male that looked identical to Yusei, but didn't have highlights. They were both wearing lab coats, and the dark-haired man had on a wedding ring while Rudger didn't.

"So - you're telling me that you want revenge for something my father did," Yusei stated as Rudger placed the picture back in his pocket. The young Signer started to struggle out of the cobwebs. "Sorry, but it's not going to happen!"

Rugder growled and slapped Yusei across the face, and grabbed his wrist. The mark on Yusei's arm was glowing even brighter than before. He continued to squirm, trying to yank his arm free from Rudger's harsh grip.

The older man chuckled. "You've got a lot of strength, just like your father." Rudger paused before eyeing Yusei's delicious body. "And I think it's time I told you more of the truth about your father and I."

To Be Continued ...


	2. Chapter One

HTML clipboard

Rudger's Revenge

Chapter One: 16 and a half years ago

By Kellyq

**_A young man ran down the hospital hallway. He didn't look any older than 19. His black raven hair was soft; it gave the characteristic of pinchers of a crab that spiked out on either side of his head. His long bangs parted to the side, covering his left eye. He went by the name of Hakase Fudo. Moments ago, his wife Hana, was sent to the hospital reporting that she was ready to have their baby, Yusei._**

**_Hakase came to a stop in the birthing room to hear an infant crying. His heart skipped a beat, as he slowly walked in. The sight that greeted him wasn't what he was expecting. Hana lay lifeless on the bed, and the Doctor holding a crying Yusei in his arms._**

**_"I'm really sorry, Mr. Fudo," the Doctor exclaimed, "but she lost too much blood and there wasn't much we could do about stopping it."_**

**_Stunned, Hakase slowly walked over to his wife and gently caressed her chilling face with his knuckles. After a moment, Hakase looked at his son. Yusei stopped crying and opened his eyes to reveal beautiful sapphire blue. The pain in Hakase's heart melted right away when they stared at each other._**

**_The Doctor took it as a good sign, and handed Yusei over. Hakase couldn't help but smile, despite the loss he felt. He adjusted his gaze to his wife. He shifted slightly and leaned down to give her one last kiss._**

**_"Yusei's going to have to stay here for a few days," the Doctor spoke up, getting Hakase's attention. "And what would you like me to do about your wife?"_**

**_"I would like her to be cremated," Hakase murmured, handing his son over to the Doctor._**

**_He nodded his head in agreement and watched Hakase walk out. He made his way to the waiting room and stopped when his two close friends greeted him-Rex Godwin, and the man's brother, Rudger. They both had concern in their eyes._**

**_"Well?" Rex asked softly._**

**_Hakase shook his head and the brothers knew what that meant. They knew Hana well. She was a caring young woman. Rudger eyed Hakase closely and saw a depressed look on his face._**

**_"What about your son?" Rex inquired. "Is he all right?"_**

**_The spark returned to Hakase, and he smiled, even though Rudger could tell that he was heartbroken about Hana's death. "The little rascal is going to be fine," came Hakase's voice, snapping Rudger out of this thought. "He'll need to stay here for a couple of days, and then I'll be able to take him home."_**

**_Rex nodded his head, not really paying any attention to Hakase's facial expressions. "That's good. I was worried that you lost both of them."_**

**_A kind smile made its way to Hakase's face as he placed his hands on their shoulders. "Thanks. That means a lot to me, but I'll be okay." With that, he turned and walked out the door. _**

**_Rudger stood there for a moment feeling something churning in his chest. On some level, he knew what the feeling was; he had it shortly after he met Hakase. At the time, though, Hakase was going out with and eventually was engaged to Hana. Rudger was very happy for Hakase, and seeing him happy was good enough for Rudger at the time. _**

"On some level, I blamed _you_ for Hakase's pain!" Rudger explained, coming out of his painful memory. He slapped Yusei across the face. "Your father was a broken man after your mother's death …!"

Yusei just glared, knowing that he didn't do anything wrong, and he was going to prove that. How he was going to do that, however, was beyond him.

To Be Continued …


	3. Chapter two

Rudger's Revenge

Chapter Two: Revealing More

By Kellyq

Yusei growled and glared at Rudger. He wanted to say that it wasn't his fault for what happen to his mother, but he chose not to. Yusei concluded that Rudger had a thing for his father that went deeper than scientific buddies.

**_Rudger came to Hakase's Condo with two bags; one had groceries and the other had baby supplies. He moved his foot and hit the door. One moment later, a baby's cry could be heard. _**

**_It had been two weeks since Hakase came to work, but he made contact with Rudger and his brother, sharing ideas and strategies about Quantum Physics. _**

**_"Hush, son," came Hakase's silky sassy male voice that Rudger fell in love with. He always thought that Hakase had a voice of an angel. Rudger waited for the door to open, and Hakase stood there. Baby Yusei was in a Sleepy Wrap that was strapped around Hakase's chest. He smiled at Rudger. "What brings you here?" _**

**_"I wanted to drop by and check on you," Rudger answered as Hakase stepped to the side to let his friend in. _**

**_The blonde-haired man made his way into the kitchen. Hakase followed suit and sat down at the table. He quietly watched Rudger take items out of the bags. Yusei reached for Hakase's buttoned shirt, getting his dad's attention._**

**_Hakase chuckled softly, straightened his blouse, and brought his finger to Yusei's lips so he could suck and bite. After a moment, a sound of plastic coming apart got Hakase's attention. He looked up to see Rudger standing in front of him, holding a chew toy and a sanitizer napkin. _**

**_"Thanks." Hakase took the items. Yusei became interested in the chew toy instantly allowing his dad to pull his finger out of his mouth and clean his hand. _**

**_Rudger watched for a moment and decided to bring up a question. "Have you found a baby-sitter for him yet?" _**

**_"I thought about that," Hakase answered, watching Yusei chew on the toy. "But I feel that he needs a mother's touch, not someone to look after him. So I've been searching online dating sites..." _**

**_"That's a good idea and all, but what about you? Are you sure you want to get remarried right after what happened to Hana?" _**

**_Rudger watched him for a moment and immediately regretted it when he saw the distant look in Hakase's eyes. Yusei stopped chewing on the toy and looked up at his dad. They stared at each other. _**

**_"I know that if I do that it wouldn't be the same without her, but it would be the logical choice to make." _**

"He did exactly that," Rudger explained with a sneer. "I wasn't pleased with his choices of dates, but I decided to show my support nonetheless."

To Be Continued ...


End file.
